1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data center.
2. Description of Related Art
A data center usually includes a number of server modules arranged in a housing of the data center. The airflow for heat dissipation is generally from front to back through the server modules. As a result, the temperature around the back side of the server modules can be much higher that at the front and very uncomfortable to operators needing to do any work near the back side of the housing.